Festive Ficcery 2016
by Moiself
Summary: A collection of festive song inspired fics, as requested by my dear friends & followers. Ships & ratings will vary and will be updated as things progress. (Ambrolleigns: developing relationship)
1. Winter Wonderland

**_First up, Jeribrose & Winter Wonderland for Jellybelly30. (Pre-Slash)_**

* * *

As much as he hated the cold, and make no mistake about it, he truly _hated_ the cold, Dean did love one thing about this time of year when the nights came early and the air was crisp enough to feel.

When the pressures of being in front of the camera, of always being _on_ , became more than he cared for, all he needed was a well padded jacket, a warm pair of gloves and his trusty furry hat with the ear flaps, and he was free.

Bundled up like everyone else, he could be just like everyone else. On a street full of well wrapped up figures he was just another ordinary Joe, and being ordinary sometimes was the best treat in the world. It wasn't anything he had mentioned to his co-workers, this fondness for slipping away and becoming an anonymous member of the outside world for an hour or two, it was simply something he did.

If you asked, he couldn't tell you the name of the town they were in for tonight's house show, he wasn't even one hundred percent sure which state. It was somewhere northerly, or at least northerly enough for snow to be lying thick on the ground.

Wherever it was, they took their Christmas lights seriously, the streets around the arena dazzlingly bright with jolly fat Santas and festive snowmen. Even here in the park his wanderings had taken him to, multi coloured lanterns were strung between the lampposts lining the walkways that radiated out from a tall Christmas tree dripping in silver streamers and gently twinkling white icicle lights.

Skirting past a group of kids playing, earning himself a wet snowball to the back of the knee and a 'sorry mister!', he made his way towards a little hut selling drinks, treating himself to a peppermint white hot chocolate at the vendor's suggestion. Cup clasped in both hands, Dean sipped at the festive concoction as he continued his stroll, circling the tree before spotting a sheltered bench, kept clear of snow by the branches overhead.

With time still to spare, he decided to take a seat, allow himself to give the rest of his hot chocolate the attention it deserved. He couldn't see the little bunch of children who had caught him in their crossfire earlier, but he could hear them, their battle still raging, their shrieks and laughter and the faint sounds of Christmas songs from the drink seller bringing a smile to his face.

The chirping of his phone disturbed his peace. Fishing it out of his pocket he fumbled to pull off his gloves, only to find it was a text from Seth asking him if he knew where his ring gloves were. He had just finished firing off a reply reminding him, _again_ , that Roman had grabbed them from the locker room as they were leaving last night's show when a snowball collided with the side of his neck. He whipped his head around, expecting to see the children from earlier, but saw nothing except a cloud of white as another expertly thrown icy missile rattled into the tree branches above him, dislodging their snowy burden.

The sudden deluge managed to slip into every little gap in his clothing, melting against his skin and trickling underneath his layers. He shot up, limbs flailing to dislodge the snow, spilling the last of his hot chocolate as he sprang to his feet.

As his vision cleared, a familiar figure came into view, a familiar figure with a very familiar laugh.

"Jericho! You fucker!"

"Sorry Ambrose, I saw you and I couldn't resist."

Dean gave Chris an almost playful shove, one which did nothing to quell the older man's merriment. He crossed his arms and glared at his assailant.

"How did you know it was me? I thought I was pretty well disguised...all I wanted was a little break from all the…"

He gestured with his hands, relieved when Chris nodded his understanding.

"I get you, Dean...been there plenty before. That's why I'm out here myself. Don't worry, your secret's still safe. To the untrained eye, you look just like anyone else."

"The _untrained_ eye? So your eye is trained?"

Chris unleashed a devastating smile on Dean, blue eyes twinkling in the light cast by the Christmas tree.

"You could say that I've spent some time studying your...form."

Dean saw Chris's smile and raised him dimples.

"That so?"

He stepped closer, noting how Chris's eyes remained fixed on his mouth as he tapped a forefinger against his lips thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should head back to the arena then...I think we might just have time for a little refresher course before the show…"

* * *

 _ **If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a pm or get in touch on tumblr (sortofgetit). Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests.**_

 _ **Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations.**_


	2. Santa Baby

**_Dec 2nd - Shearrett and Santa Baby for lamentomori. A special request for the Shea & Wade of my Beardy & Burly series and the natural progression of the lingerie experimentation that goes on in that verse._**

* * *

"Safe home fellas!"

Sheamus waved off the last of his friends and closed the door on the outside world, ready to spend what remained of the night with the man he adored. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the convivial atmosphere of the evening, it had been fun to do something so domestic as have friends over for a festive dinner party, but now he just wanted to be alone with his fiancé. His fiancé who appeared to be trying to get out of clean up duties by disappearing upstairs as Shea had been escorting their guests to the door, whispering something about changing. He'd forgive him this time, since there were only a few glasses that needed shifted to the kitchen and it only took one quick trip before he was back in the living room, tuning in the TV to a Christmas countdown on one of the music channels.

Glancing at his reflection in the mirror that hung over the mantel, Shea debated for a second whether or not he should follow Wade's lead and go change into something a little less dressy than the jeans/button down/vest combo he was currently sporting. He only had a moment to think about it before the reflected appearance of his man in the living room doorway stole all thoughts from his head.

Wade held two champagne flutes, filled not with sparkling wine, but with what seemed to be Guinness, but that wasn't what had robbed Sheamus of the ability to think.

It was what he had changed into.

A dress. No, not a dress, there was a split as he took a step forward into the room, the bottom part was definitely pants. A jumpsuit then.

Wade was wearing a jumpsuit. In deep midnight blue, scattered with silver glitter. Wide legged with a crossover top and a belt made of the same glittery fabric wrapped round his waist and tied in a bow over his hip.

He looked good. He didn't look like he was in drag, or that he was trying to present himself as a woman; the soft fabric fell flat over his chest, and very not flat over his crotch. He looked like a very attractive, very well built man in a very fabulous outfit.

Sheamus turned to face him, taking in the slight look of worry on his beloved's handsome face.

"Is it too much? It's too much isn't it...I'll go change...take these…"

He held out the glasses to Sheamus, his body already twisting towards the door and the stairs. Shea caught his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"No! No...please...don't. Don't change...you don't need to change...you look fucking amazing, lover. You just knocked my brain off line for a second there. Seriously. You look gorgeous."

Wade's tentative smile blossomed into a sparkling one at the compliment.

"Thanks, James. I was worried it might be a step too far...fancy knickers are one thing, but women's clothes are a whole other matter."

Sheamus took his glass, and sat on the couch, patting his knee in invitation, wrapping his free arm around Wade's waist when that invitation was accepted. He looked around room, eyes darting about dramatically before smiling at his fiancé and pressing a small kiss to his tattooed upper am.

"I don't see any women...I see a very sexy, very handsome man who I am arse over tit in love with. So it's not women's clothes you're wearing, just your own."

"Arse over tit. You've got such a way with words, you old romantic."

Wade clinked his glass against Shea's, both men taking a sip, Shea nodding appreciatively at the discovery of what was in his glass.

"Black Velvet? Nice and classy, just like me...ah, c'mere...you've got a bit…"

Sheamus drew closer, swiping his thumb across the corner of Wade's mouth, replacing it almost immediately with his lips in a brief tender kiss. He touched his forehead to the other man's as the kiss broke, his voice soft and gentle as he spoke.

"You had a Guinness moustache."

"In my moustache?"

Sheamus grinned back at his man, darting in to steal another quick, more heated kiss.

"Wade?"

"What?"

"Does it bother you when I call you Mrs O? You know I don't think of you like a woman, don't you?"

"Sheamus. My beloved...my betrothed...my big ginger hunk...do you think I wouldn't kick your bloody arse if it bothered me?"

"Good point."

"I know I am a man who likes nice things and I know you are a man who likes…"

"... _loves_ …"

"...who loves this particular man who likes nice things, and if you think this looks good...just _wait_ until you see what's underneath."

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	3. The Holly and the Ivy

**_Dec 3rd brings some Corbliss and The Holly and the Ivy, as requested by writergrrrl29. Warning - here be smut!_**

* * *

"Higher! I can't reach…a little more…"

Alexa yelped as Baron loosened his grip on her waist, tossing her petite form into the air, catching her again with a broad hand at each thigh.

"Almost…ugh…still not high enough.

Her voice strained as she stretched, trying to reach the top of their Christmas tree to place the star. Baron chuckled fondly at her struggle."

"You're the one who wanted the biggest tree in the history of forever, twinkle. Do you just want me to put the star on? I can reach."

"No! I always do the star. I will not be beaten by greenery! Hold still."

Grasping the decoration between her teeth, she wriggled free from Baron's grasp and scrambled up his body until, treating him to a face full of the busy holly and snowman print of her dress, she swung a leg over each of his broad shoulders. He got an even closer view when she leaned forward to plant the star firmly atop the tree, her crotch sliding over his face as she rose, her patterned skirt falling over his head as she sank back down.

Hidden by the draped fabric, he ground his chin against Alexa's lace covered mound, hands supporting her ass, pulling her close and holding her securely. Another little yelp escaped her as the wet heat of his mouth bloomed between her legs, his tongue swiping over her panties.

"Baron! What are you doing?"

"Kinda hoped that was obvious, twinkle, or I'm really not doing this right. You deserve a reward for your perseverance and all the work you put into decorating."

He shook his head free of the cover of her dress, smirking up at her lightly panting face, his own lips parted and wetly shining. With no more warning from Baron than a comic waggle of his eyebrows, Alexa suddenly found herself spun around, her face pressed against the softness of her boyfriend's belly, her knees resting on his shoulders.

Instinctively, she clasped her arms around his waist, holding on for dear life as he tore through the damp lace of her dainty underwear with his teeth, cool breath whispering over her most intimate of places. Hands curled around Alexa's parted thighs, Baron bent his head to the task in front of him, lapping greedily at his girlfriend's wetness.

He pressed a kiss to her glistening folds, sucking gently at the tender flesh. Alexa's cries overtook the Christmas music that had been the soundtrack to their festive decorating, the sounds of her pleasure drowning out the cheery tune.

"I love it when you moan for me, twinkle...let me hear you…"

The vibrations of his words against her sensitive pussy had Alexa complying with Baron's request with the utmost ease, her groans growing louder still as he wrapped his lips around her clit, suckling on the swollen nub as though nursing at a nipple. Baron's cock grew harder, painfully hard, trapped within the confines of his jeans, too far out of the reach of Alexa's hands and pretty mouth. His pleasure could wait though. His only care at this moment was to take the woman he adored apart with his mouth.

Doubling his efforts, he probed her inner sanctum with his tongue, sucking, kissing, lapping all the while, relishing the trickle of Alexa's juices and his own saliva that travelled down his chin to his beard. The quiver in his lover's voice as she softly called his name over and over told him that her orgasm was close.

Her legs flailing, her fists twisting handfuls of his shirt, pulling it tight across his chest, and with his name on her lips, Alexa tumbled over the precipice, her pussy twitching under Baron's lips as the tremors of her orgasm wracked her tiny frame. He held her squirming body secure and safe, placing soft kisses to the smooth skin of her trembling inner thighs until satisfied that she regained her composure.

With utmost care, and more than a little Baron set his girl down on her feet, still supporting her as she caught her breath, legs still shaky from the exertion of her climax, still a little lightheaded from the inversion. She pressed her face against his body once more, grounding herself, rubbing catlike against the firm bulge in his pants.

Suddenly she froze.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's the motherfucking star! It's fallen down!"

"You must have kicked it loose when you came. Nevermind, I'll put it back for you…"

He bent down to pick the star up from the floor, only for Alexa to reach out a hand to stop him.

"No! Honeybear, I told you. I always do the star...now come on. Lift me back up!"

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	4. A Winter's Tale

_**Dec 4th - Ambálor and A Winter's Tale for jellybelly30. I know this one is late, blame the muses that gave me a entirely new story to the one I had been working on at the very last minute and the distraction of the TLC pay per view :)**_

* * *

Finn was furious with himself. He couldn't believe he'd managed to get all almost all the way home before he realised that he had left his door keys and his phone on his desk.

Pulling into the empty parking lot, he drew up directly in front of the main doors, frowning as he noticed the light spilling from the main rink hall into the darkened lobby. He was sure that everything had been shut down before he left, but clearly not. This was always a busy time of year for them, they'd had three office holiday parties and a girl scout group in tonight alone, and that was on top of their regulars and walk ins.

Stepping inside, the lack of beeping from the alarm caused his heart to sink. So he'd forgotten to set that too. At this rate, he'd be forgetting his way out of a job. Not what he needed at any time of year, but especially at Christmas.

Only when he had exited his office, phone and keys safely in pocket, and made his way back to the rink hall did he hear the music. Opening the door slowly, he slipped inside, keeping to the shadows along the edge of the room, more intrigued than unnerved by what he saw.

Out on the ice, illuminated by the single light fixture that shone in the rafters, a lone figure moved across the frozen surface with an elegance Finn had long suspected.

He knew that Dean had technical abilities on the ice, that was why he was employed there. His beginner skating class was always full and a spot on the waiting list was a prized commodity, but Finn had thought that perhaps he was one of those 'if you can't do, teach' guys despite his long elegant limbs and innate grace that Finn absolutely, definitely, one hundred percent did not spend an obscene amount of time dreaming up excuses to visit Sami at skate hire to watch.

This however was something else.

To Finn's inexpert eyes, it didn't seem as though Dean was moving to any sort of set routine, though his every gesture complemented the sweeping melody, causing goosebumps to prickle over the spectating man's skin. He stepped closer to the barrier that surrounded the ice, drawn in by the performance.

Even at this distance, he could see the tranquil, focussed expression that had fallen over Dean's face, see his eyes slipping closed as he took effortlessly took flight, leaving the ice in a high twisting jump, his surefooted landing easing seamlessly into a spread eagle that brought them face to face for a second before the music reached its final crescendo with Dean entering a dizzying upright spin. Acknowledging his audience with a wink, he finished his piece with a flourish, the only sounds as he made his way to the side, those of his skates and of Finn's quiet applause.

He had already removed his skates and was lacing up his regular boots by the time Finn reached the long bench in the changing area.

"Hey, boss man. What're you doing back here?"

"Forgot some stuff and I'm not in tomorrow, so…"

"Now or never?"

"Something like that...must say, I wasn't expecting to find anyone here. I was pretty sure the place was empty before I headed off."

"It was, but I let myself back in."

Standing to go stash his skates in his locker and retrieve his ipod from where it was hooked up to the sound system, Dean spied Finn's confused expression and answered his unasked question.

"Dustin's dad gave me a copy of the keys and access to the alarm codes years ago, he's been good enough to never ask for them back. Seth borrowed my car today, so I'm stuck here until he comes back to pick me up. I figured I would get some time in on the ice while I wait. When you were locking up, I'd taken a walk down the block to the mini market for some snacks."

"Right so. That was...that was beautiful...I had no idea you could do that. When did you…?"

"I was a kid. Took lessons. Competed in a few junior competitions…"

"Why did you stop? That was incredible."

"Why does anyone stop doing anything? It stopped being fun. I used to love getting out there, working on my programs, getting dressed up in my costumes, travelling all over to the competitions, but then it started to become a chore. I wasn't skating for myself anymore. So I gave up competing."

"That's a shame. Don't you miss it?"

"Not really. Working here gives me the fun parts...being on the ice, teaching the little kids, seeing the enjoyment on their faces without any of the not fun crap. My after hours private time allows me to do the things I can't do when I'm teaching. It's all good."

"I'm sorry I interrupted you, if you weren't finished, I can go."

"It's ok, Seth should be here by now. He'll text when he's outside."

As if on cue, Dean's phone chirped. Finn resolutely _not looking_ at his ass as he bent over to fish it from his bag on the floor.

"Crap. He's stuck at the airport. His boyfriend's flight has been delayed. Time to call a cab then."

"Wait! I can give you a ride. No sense wasting time and money on a cab when my car's right outside and I'm right here. You ready now?"

Rink locked up for the night, and alarms set, it wasn't long before the two were on their way, chatting companionably in the cosy warmth of Finn's car. Dean explained how he'd started working at the rink in college for beer money and the glamour.

"Hey, you would be surprised how many girls used to slip me their number! Guys too. No joke, that sweater with the big yellow 'staff' on the back...pure aphrodisiac!"

Finn chuckled, though he was pretty certain that in Dean's case it might have had something to do with the person wearing the sweater.

"I'm glad you think so. Turn here, I'm down this road on the left."

Finn's heart rate spiked. He hadn't meant to say that out loud! Flustered, he focussed on the road, following Dean's directions, not daring to steal so much as a glance towards his passenger until he told him to pull in.

One hand on the door, readying to exit, Dean paused and turned back towards Finn.

"You said you're not working tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"I'm not working either…"

Finn wondered where the conversation was headed.

"...so...you want to come in?"

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	5. Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**_Still playing catch up! Dec 5th - Xavier Woods/Tyler Breeze and Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) for kdc-warehouse on tumblr. She kindly noted on her prompt that AU was ok, so this is a wee visit to the boys from my Pipin' Hot Joe verse._**

* * *

William's apartment at the top of the building 'the penthouse, dear...the penthouse' was bursting to the seams. Any space not occupied by baubles and fairy lights had been claimed by one of his many guests. When the invitation had arrived a few days back, hand delivered by their host himself, the evening had been presented as 'a little festive cheer with a few friends', but apparently William's definition of a few differed to most people's. He had invited the entire building, including the newest tenant Apollo, as well as his usual bunch of cronies and several people that neither Tyler or Xavier had met yet.

One of whom Tyler had set off about five hours ago to save the new guy from. Xavier couldn't remember her name exactly, and he was in no hurry to be re-introduced after she looked at him like he might make a tasty snack the first time. Which is why, when he and his boyfriend spied her pressing a little too close to the cheerful man, he volunteered Ty for the rescue mission.

About six hours ago.

Ok. Perhaps not six hours, but it was definitely a long time. Long enough for William to have freshened up his glass at least four times and for Nattie and TJ to have gone back downstairs to their own apartment, returned with their karaoke machine and treated the gathered party to many, many, badly murdered Christmas classics.

All these songs about being with your baby at Christmas, kissing and cuddling with the one you love, no matter how awful the rendition, were only making him want to sneak off home with his Ty baby and curl up by their fireside with no pants, or at least on the sofa, since they didn't actually have a fireside, but the no pants thing would still work. No pants was really the key element in his whole plan...no pants and being in their own apartment.

"Freshen you up, my dear?"

William swept by with a pitcher of mulled wine, resplendent in a silver sequinned cocktail dress and matching pumps. Xavier held out his glass for a top up, even though he was fairly sure this was what drinking a Yankee Candle Store holiday gift selection would taste like. He downed it, then began to shuffle his way towards Nattie, an idea fizzing away in his head.

If he was being entirely honest, Tyler was starting to regret coming to Apollo's rescue. He was a very nice man, but he wasn't his man, and now he felt obliged to stay put since every time he made the slightest move to get back to Xavi, the cougar who was still hovering near the couch readied herself to pounce. Slumping back against the seat, he glanced in Xavi's direction, sending a telepathic cry for help to be rescued himself...except...his man was not where he had left him.

He craned his neck peering around the room, trying to spot Xavier in the throng of middle aged lushes.

"You looking for something?" Apollo asked.

"Xavier. He was there a second ago but he's van...Oh. My. God."

Tyler's voice trailed off as Xavi came into view, clambering atop William's kitchen table, microphone in hand, guests frantically grabbing bottles and bowls out of his path. Sending a beaming grin in Ty's direction, he winked and raised the mic to his mouth.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, I'd like to dedicate this next number to the love of my life, the star on top of my Christmas tree, the jingle of my bell...Ty baby, this one's for you. Hit it, TJ!"

Tyler buried his face in his hands as Xavier broke into song, delight and pride in his lover's talent soon washing away any embarrassment.

Until the song reached it's end and Xavi added a few extra unofficial, but heartfelt lyrics of his own.

" _Ah baby...Ah baby please come home...so I can take off your paaaaants…_ "

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	6. Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

**_Dec 6th - Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! & a little Ambreigns fluffy PWP for takers dark lover._**

* * *

"Let's fuck in front of the fire he said. It's Christmas Eve, it'll be real romantic he said."

"I did not say that, Deano."

"Yeah. You did, you said it and I fell for it and now I'm lying here like the world's lumpiest rug, getting the hair singed off my balls while you're just _looking_!"

From his raised position, propped up on one elbow, Roman gazed down at Dean, a dreamy smile drifting across his face.

"And now look at you...grinning at me all weird like that."

Dean moved to get up, only to be caught by Roman and pulled on top of him, both now lying chest to chest in the middle of the fire's glow. Roman pressed his forehead to Dean's, that same dreamy smile still in place.

"I _am_ trying to be romantic, baby. I wanted to _make love_ to my gorgeous boyfriend in front of the fire, watch the light dancing over his beautiful body, making his skin glow golden, show him as the precious, priceless treasure he is."

Feeling the vibrations of Roman's voice everywhere their bodies touched, Dean melted against his broad chest.

"You smooth, sweet talking bastard."

"I mean every word, baby."

Roman rolled them over, moving further away from the fireplace and the scorching heat. Long lean legs tangled with sturdier tanned ones, bodies slotting together as if made for no other purpose. Lips sought lips, Dean's hands sliding into Roman's hair, anchoring him in place as his tongue delved into the wet heat of his lover's mouth.

With an ease and efficiency borne of long familiarity and countless practice, the two effortlessly found their rhythm, bodies moving against each other, their hard cocks sliding over skin slickened with sweat and with precum. Hands occupied with the business of holding each other close, they rutted against each other, decadent moans and the fragrance of pleasure filling the room.

Roman's climax was first to arrive, Dean's name falling from his lips as he spilled his seed between them, his cum easing his boyfriend's final movements, his orgasm following closely behind, adding to the sticky mess smearing across their stomachs.

Stretching over Dean's head, Roman snagged the box of tissues which lay on the end table beside the sofa, grabbing a handful to clean the mess on their bellies before the warmth of the open fire baked it dry and glued them together. Dropping the used tissue in the direction of the waste basket, he scooped his boyfriend up, transferring them both to the comfort of the sofa, reclining with Dean against his chest, dragging the blanket which lay there across their naked bodies.

"I'll admit, that was pretty romantic...Merry Christmas, Romie."

"Merry Christmas, Deano. I love you."

"I love you too."

Twisting round, Dean delivered the gift of a Christmas kiss, gladly received and gladly reciprocated by Roman.

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	7. Jingle Bells

_**Dec 7th: it's time for Jingle Bells and Ambrollins as requested by captainbigdickambrose. I won't beat about the bush here, it's smut...enjoy!**_

* * *

Winter sunshine spilling around the edge of the blinds and the rich aroma of coffee succeeded at last in the battle to pull Dean from sleep.

Not for the the first time, he thought to himself that he should probably buy some heavy curtains for the room, and not for the first time he acknowledged that that simple plan simply wasn't going to happen this week. He had lots of things to do with his scarce time at home as it was without spending time choosing draperies.

Stretching out, arms and legs sliding but the empty space beside him, he decided that top on his list of priorities was getting Seth to come back to bed so he could make up for last night's lack of quality cuddling time before he had to face the day. Despite their best efforts neither man had been able to stay awake for long when they staggered through the door once they made it back from the airport.

Recalling the days when falling off the bed because of the energetic nature of their sex life was more of a likelihood than falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, Dean laughed out loud. Loud enough for Seth to hear him out in their apartment's immaculate kitchen.

Seth's footsteps and his voice grew louder as he drew closer, moving down the hall back to the bedroom.

"You're awake at last, sleepyhead! Happy birthday!"

His grinning face appeared in the opened doorway, peering around the frame, grin turning to a giggle as he registered Dean's mildly confused expression.

"Oh man, you need some coffee badly if you've forgotten your own birthday...stay there, I'll go fetch it. Birthday boy gets breakfast in bed."

He shot off towards the kitchen again, leaving a still confused Dean, confused this time by the faint noise of jingling bells that he swore he could hear. He shook his head to clear the sound. Either he was starting to hear things in his old age or he really had given himself more of a rattle than he thought on Sunday night.

Seth returned bringing two steaming mugs of coffee and the sound of those bells again back with him. Unusually for him, he was wearing one of Dean's old hoodies, long enough sit under the swell of his ass, and zipped up to the neck. Seth handed Dean his coffee and sipped at his own as Dean's free hand tugged at his sleeve.

"What's with the cover up? You look like Punk...you fancy a bit of roleplay, huh?"

Laughing Seth brushed away Dean's hand and climbed onto the bed, straddling his boyfriends thighs...and...there were those damn bells again!

"No! No roleplay. Not today anyway. This...let's just say that this was so as not to spoil your birthday surprise."

Seth held his arms out and somehow managing to keep his coffee in his cup, gave what if he had been a woman, would have been a deeply impressive shimmy, the sound of bells loud and clear, and _definitely_ coming from under his hoodie. With a lascivious wink, he indicated to Dean to pull down the zipper.

Setting his coffee on the nightstand and taking Seth's mug from him to place next to it, Dean did just that, slowly revealing his surprise and the source of the jingling.

That would the bells, strung between Seth's firm pecs on a furry fluffy chain thing, held in place by a pair of nipple clamps. The white of the fluff stood out starkly against his tanned skin and dark chest hair and matched the white fluffy trim of the ridiculously tiny red panties that were barely containing his erect cock.

Dean's own dick decided to join the fun, stealing all the blood from the rest of his body, growing stiff, tenting the bed sheets.

Setting off the bells again, Seth shook himself free of the hoodie and licking his lips, peeled back the bed clothes peering greedily at his boyfriend's thick shaft. He moved to grasp it, only for Dean to bat his hand away.

"Nuh uh, naughty Sethie...whose birthday is it, again?"

"Yours."

"Which means I call the shots..."

Dean fumbled in the nightstand drawer, smirking up at his pouting lover as his hand wrapped around a bottle of lube. He handed it to Seth, giving the string of bells a gentle tug, making him gasp.

"Turn around and get yourself ready...make it worth watching. I want a show...but first…"

He tugged on the bells once more, pulling Seth down for a sweet, coffee flavoured kiss, both men sighing contently as they pulled apart. Seth rearranged himself and shed his panties with a little help from Dean before proceeding with the birthday boy's special request of a show.

Dean stroked his length lazily as he watched his lover prep himself, his movements soundtracked by the tinkling bells. Seth fought against his own desire to rush, to be ready to take Dean inside, wanting to give his lover what he had asked for. Driven by his own growing need to bury his cock inside his man, Dean reached out, wrapping his hand around his wrist to stop him.

"Are you good?"

"Yes...very good...please Dean...I'm so ready for you."

Surging forwards, Dean propelled himself along Seth's back, pressing him downwards onto bed, the bells muffled at last by the bedcovers and in one slow smooth motion, eased his hard dick into Seth's readied, slicked channel.

With all the ease of long term lovers, the two quickly found their tempo, Seth pushing back to meet Dean's driving thrusts, each advance of Dean's hips causing his cock to sweep across Seth's sweet spot with perfect pressure. The sounds of skin smacking against skin and of unbridled, passionate pleasure filled the room.

"Dean! Hand! I'm close!"

Dean reached around, the first touch of his hand drawing a long sigh from Seth. Together they raced towards climax, Seth fucking into Dean's fist, Dean fucking into Seth's hole. Growling Seth's name, Dean came, his cum filling Seth's hot ass. Panting against Seth's neck, Dean sped up his hand, working Seth's cock furiously until he too was spilling his release, ribbons of cum splashing the bedlinen.

Collapsing to the mattress, Dean rolled to his back, dragging Seth on top of him, idly playing with the fluffy string, once again setting the bells ringing.

"That was a perfect present, Sethie, perfect. Just one thing though…"

Seth rose up an elbow, the curiosity on his face quickly overwritten with shock as Dean yanked hard on his chain, pulling both clips free.

"You know this is gonna sting like a _motherfucker_ when it comes off!"

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	8. Skater's Waltz

_**Dec 8th - Ambálor and Skater's Waltz for lamentomori, who wanted to find out if Finn accepted Dean's offer to come in for a while at the end of A Winter's Tale. Skating AU. Smut.**_

* * *

Dean glanced over his shoulder as he slid the into the lock a flush of something running through him as Finn shyly returned his smile. Holding the door open he invited his guest to enter locking the night out behind them, enjoying catching the reaction on Finn's face as he took in the festively beautiful decorated entrance hall. Slipping off his jacket and holding his hand out for Finn's, Dean hung both on an old fashioned coat rack that stood near the door.

"Nice place you have here."

"Not what you were expecting?"

"Well, you know…"

Finn waved his hands at Dean's sweatpants and training top, the casual outfit decidedly at odds with the almost formal nature of the hall.

"This is partly for work…and partly because I happen to be a very classy Christmassy person underneath this super gruff macho exterior."

He flexed his muscles in an exaggerated bodybuilding pose, eliciting rather charming laugh from Finn.

"You work from home then? What is it you do? I should probably know this…"

"Not unless you've ever had need of a competition standard figure skating costume…or a pageant dress. We do those too. We see our customers here."

"We?"

"Seth. The guy who borrowed my car and left me at the mercy of a handsome stranger."

"Hey! I'm not exactly a stranger."

"You are a little, but we can work on that."

With a charming smile, Dean led Finn into his comfortable living room. He busied himself with the fire while his guest looked around. Finn recognised a teenaged Dean in a photograph, proudly holding a medal, standing next to a serious faced looking man.

"Told you I was quite good…that's me and my coach William with my first junior regional gold."

Finn was caught unawareness by the nearness of Dean, so busy inspecting the picture that he hadn't noticed his approach. Dean's hand settled lightly on the small of Finn's back for a fleeting second before he moved away in the direction of the door.

"Can I get you a drink? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Something a little stronger? You can always leave your car here until the morning…"

Emboldened by that fleeting touch, Finn decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Wine would be nice if you have it, or a beer…I'm easy."

"Promises…promises…red ok?"

Blushing slightly at his mouth letting him down again, Finn nodded and took a seat at one end of the sofa to wait on Dean, shedding his sweater in the warming room and managing to just finish fidgeting with how his shirt was sitting as Dean returned to the room, two glasses in one hand, open bottle in the other. Sitting the wine down on the coffee table to breathe, he sat himself down beside Finn.

The conversation flowed freely, the gap between them diminishing as their glasses emptied and the atmosphere grew charged. Innocent anecdotes were accompanied by not so innocent glances, laughter by featherlight touches that lingered for a second longer than necessary.

By the time the bottle was empty, no space remained separating them, Finn's knee pressing against Dean's thigh where he had turned to better face him, Dean's arm lying against Finn's along the back of the sofa.

Finn dragged himself away from Dean's twinkling blue eyes and leaned across to set his empty glass on the coffee table.

"I suppose I should think about calling a cab. Thanks for tonight, Dean. I had fun."

At the touch of long fingers encircling his wrist, Finn looked around at Dean.

"You don't have to leave...will you stay the night?"

Dean's tone and the look on his face made it clear to Finn that he wasn't being offered a bed in the spare room. He nodded his acceptance of the invitation, the hand on his wrist sliding down into his own, fingers lacing together as Dean rose to his feet and led him from the room.

Silence settled over them as they climbed the stairs, broken only by Dean's quiet 'through here' as he showed Finn into a room dominated by a huge bed. Spinning round gracefully to face Finn, Dean cupped a hand behind his head, drawing him closer for a kiss that soon escalated in passion and intensity.

In a whirlwind of kisses and hands fumbling at zippers and hems, they spun across the room, landing in a panting heap on top of the covers. Dean scrambled across the sheets to delve in his nightstand, giving Finn a wonderfully unhindered view of his ass. Quickly finding what he was looking for he turned back to Finn, brandishing a condom and bottle of lube.

He offered them to Finn, who held up his hand and shook his head in refusal.

"I want you to fuck me, if you don't mind topping. If you're not into it, I'm more than happy to…"

Dean interrupted him with a grin and a hand running up the inside of his thigh.

"Oh I'm more than happy with that...trust me...and if you want a piece of my ass, well...there's always tomorrow morning…"

Wasting no time, Dean settled between Finn's spread legs, slicking up his fingers and slowly pressed against the puckered rosebud until his digit slipped inside Finn's devastating heat.

"Relax baby, let me in…you're so tight."

"Sorry. It's been a while."

"You don't need to apologise for that…"

Distracting Finn with passionate kisses, Dean's nimble fingers worked him open, stretching out the tight muscle, seeking out the core of his pleasure, the sudden bucking of his body telling Dean he had found his target.

"Enough! Enough...or I'm going to cum like this, Dean! Get your dick in me!"

Finn wriggled away from Dean's fingers, rising up on his elbows to watch hungrily as Dean ripped open the condom packet and rolled it onto his hard length. Sliding his own hands under his knees, Finn drew his legs as wide and as high as they would go, offering his lube glossed hole to the other man.

Dean took his sheathed cock in hand and teasingly dragged the head over Finn's entrance, dragging an impatient whine from him, soon replaced with a satisfied sigh as he smoothly pressed inside. Finn wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, capturing him in an embrace, his arms locking around his neck to keep him in kissing range.

Their movements more in sync than any new lovers had any right to expect, Dean and Finn rocked against each other, pleasure steadily building, the sensations coursing through their bodies finding voice in their unabashed moans and groans. Finn came first, his cock untouched, Dean's hands currently fisted in his hair as he held him close, devouring his lips in a hungry kiss.

The sight and sound of Finn's orgasm, the utterly debauched expression on his face, sent Dean tumbling over the precipice of his own climax, his cum filling the condom as he rutted into Finn.

Spent, he carefully pulled out, wearily disappearing to the bathroom to deal with the mess of the condom, gently rousing the already drowsy Finn on his return to clean him up too.

Dragging the covers over them Dean drifted off to sleep, a well sated smile on his face, a well satisfied Finn tucked against his chest.

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	9. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

_**Dec 9th - Ambreigns & I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus requested by Anonymous on tumblr. I've taken a few liberties with this prompt that you might just recognise if you've read my Cradle Will Rock verse stories. If you haven't though, not to worry, this also stands alone as a little piece off family fluff.**_

* * *

"Tommy...Tommy...Tommy…" Scrunching his eyes tightly shut, Tommy tried to ignore his little sisters. He pulled the blanket up over his face, but that didn't stop Robyn from climbing on top of his tummy, or Billie from dragging the covers away and pushing her face real close.

"Tooooooooommmmyyyyy….."

"Shush! Go back to sleep or he won't come...Papa _said_!"

"But he's here! We seed him!"

"We did! There was bells and a big laugh like in the movie and then we SEED him!"

Tommy's curiosity, and his very important need need for the twins not to wake baby Mikey who was happily snuffling away in his crib, making little baby snores, got the better of him.

"Quiet. You'll wake the baby...how did you see him, you were supposed to be in bed... _did you get out of bed?_ That's _naughty._ "

In the faint glow of the nightlight, Tommy could see the sheepish expression on both little faces.

"I needed to go pee and Billie came too…"

"...we was coming back and we heard the bells…"

"...an' we tippytoed to the stairs…"

"...an' looked down and we SEED HIM!"

"HE WAS KISSING DADDY!" Robyn clapped her hand over her mouth, while Billie nodded furiously backing up her outburst.

Tommy frowned at the news. It was true that Daddy and Papa hadn't come to bed with the children yet in their Christmas tradition of all sharing storytime in the big comfy bed and curling up together as a family. That was because, after storytime, when little boys and girls were sleeping, Daddies and Papas, and Mommies too, had to wait until after Santa had been so that they could shovel up the reindeer poop, which didn't sound like fun at ALL, but they were supposed to go wait in another room when they heard the jingle bells. Unless...of course...that was it...

He held his arms out, each one quickly filling with a little sister as Billie and Robyn burrowed under the blankets and tucked themselves in against their big brother's side.

"Was Daddy at the very bottom of the stairs or near the family room door, Robitty Roo?"

She thought for a minute before answering, "Door."

"Right in the door." Billie confirmed.

"Well, there we go. The kissletoe is in the doorway. If someone sees you under it, you gotta freeze and wait for them to come give you a kiss. Santa musta seen Daddy...I hope this doesn't mean he won't get presents now." Tommy spoke with all the conviction and solemnity his two years of seniority bestowed on him.

Downstairs, surrounded by the gifts they were setting out, Dean and Roman listened in to the conversation between their little ones on Mikey's baby monitor, all at once charmed and amused and incredibly proud of their little family.

Roman flicked the pompom on the trailing end of Dean's Santa hat, snapping him out of his silent ginning reverie.

"Well Santa Claus? Am I going to get a gift from you?"

"That depends. Have you been a good boy this year?"

"I've been so good, Santa...I always am."

Unbuckling the belt of his Santa suit coat, Dean gave Roman a saucy wink.

" _Prove it._ "

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	10. Baby's First Christmas

**_Dec 10th - Baby's First Christmas and DeanOMac for neffectual. With a song title like that it has to be daddy!Shane & babyboy!Dean from my Daddy's little prince series. Pure fluff._**

* * *

Shane checked his watch. He stared at the door. Then he checked the screen showing the arrivals information, then he checked his watch again. Just to be sure, he pulled his phone from his pocket, tapping the screen into life to see the clock.

Dean's flight landed a good forty five minutes ago, it shouldn't have taken him that long to make it through baggage reclaim. He checked his phone again. No missed calls, no messages. That was a good sign, wasn't it?. If his little prince had missed his flight he would surely have let his Daddy know.

Maybe he should have just stuck around yesterday instead of shooting straight off to the airport as soon as the show was over. So what if he was no longer invited to the last night party with the rest of the locker room, he could have waited in the hotel and travelled back with Dean today. Though, Dean might have felt obliged to leave the party early to spend time with Shane, and he didn't want that. Not when his baby boy was so looking forward to letting his hair down with his friends and maintaining solid backstage friendships and alliances was so important.

No, he was right to head home and finish getting things ready. He wanted this to be a magical Christmas for his sweet boy, he deserved nothing less.

He did the rounds of watch, door, information screen, phone once again, sharing an eyeroll and 'what can you do?' shrug with his comrades, brothers and sisters of the interminable wait.

Suddenly, a shadowy mass behind the frosted glass wall that separated arrivals from the baggage hall and the hubbub of chatter and message tones and suitcase wheels on polished floor heralded the moment of impending reunion. Eyes trained on the shadow as it moved closer to the automatic doors, Shane was frustrated not to be able to single out his baby boy. Without noticing, he moved closer to the door.

The first wave of arrivals barrelled through, immediately swept up by their waiting friends and family. Shane smiled at the infectious joy of so many happy reunions, smile growing wider as his own precious arrival stepped out of the throng and headed towards him. Thankful for the excuse of the season, they shared a rare public hug, Dean speeding the last few steps to fly into his Daddy's outstretched arms.

"Long day, sweetheart?" Shane spoke softly in Dean's ear, receiving nothing more than a nod in reply. "Let's get you home then."

Taking the handle of Dean's suitcase in one hand, and Dean's hand in the other, Shane led his little boy to the car, unlocking the door so he could wait inside in comfort while he placed the luggage in the trunk. Sliding into the driver's seat he was met with another, warmer hug, this one accompanied by a quick darting kiss on the lips.

"That's more like my sweet boy. You all buckled up? Let's go."

The journey to Shane's home passed quickly, Dean recounting the tales from the party the night before and explaining to Shane how a fault with the jetway had kept everyone from getting off the plane on time, making him a little worried that he might have made it into arrivals to find that his Daddy had got bored of waiting and left. Shane reached over and squeezed his little prince's knee reassuringly.

"Daddy had plenty of waiting left in him, baby boy, you're here now and we're going to enjoy the holidays together, and that's all that matters."

It wasn't much longer before they were pulling up outside the house. Shane brushed off Dean's offer to help carry in his bags, tossing his door keys to his baby boy instead and inviting him to head on inside.

Dean was still stood in the hallway, transfixed by the massive decorated tree filling the space when Shane stepped in, the noise of the door closing causing him to look round.

"Wow, Daddy…that tree is huge! And it's so pretty!"

"Only the best for my baby boy. I wanted it to look special so I had some people come in and do all this...a Christmas kingdom for my little prince."

Dean turned about on the spot, taking in the garlands and lights festooned over every surface.

"Thank you, Daddy. I really like it."

The little sad edge in Dean's voice didn't go amiss. Shane slipped arm around Dean's shoulders and gave him a sideways squeeze. "You sure about that? Doesn't sound that way to me…"

"No, Daddy! I do! It's really nice and Christmassy, it's just...I thought we were gonna fix the tree together and play Christmas songs and have hot chocolate with marshmallows and wear ugly sweaters...but I guess it's ok if it's all done."

"Oh my sweet little prince, you don't think I've forgotten all our plans, do you? Come this way, my love."

Shane led him deeper into the house, into the cosy living room where they spent many a happy hour cuddled close on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Look."

Dean followed Shane's gesture, looking towards the corner of the room where a Christmas tree stood, smaller than the one in the hall, but still large enough to dominate that part of the room, and completely undecorated.

"Another tree? But why didn't they put anything on this one, Daddy?"

"Because I asked them not to. Because I have plans with my baby boy to," He mimicked being deep in thought for a second.

"... _to fix the tree together and play Christmas songs and have hot chocolate with marshmallows_ …"

"Don't forget the sweaters!"

"...and wear ugly sweaters."

Dean had made his way over to the tree and appeared to be searching round it for something.

"What are we going to decorate it with, Daddy? There's no lights, or balls, or stars or anything!"

"That's right. I want things for this tree that we've picked together for our first Christmas. So how's about you go hop in the shower to get nice and cleaned up after your journey while I make us some lunch, then we can go shopping...sound good?"

"Sounds really good, Daddy! Can we wear our ugly sweaters to go shopping?"

"Of course we can. Now off you go. Shower time!"

With another hug and a kiss on the cheek for his Daddy, Dean shot off upstairs. Shane made his way into the kitchen to fix them a bite to eat, a contented smile on his face as he looked forward to spending the rest of the day, the rest of this Christmas with his precious little prince.

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	11. Fairytale of New York

_**Dec 11th - Fairytale of New York and Becky Lynch/Alexa Bliss for lamentomori. Alcohol, drinking games, friends, smut free femslash.**_

* * *

The riotous laughter and ridiculous Christmas music spilled out into the hallway as soon as Alexa pushed the door open. She had forgotten that the crowd from Becky's work were having their pre holiday night out warmup drinks at their place tonight. Damn. Still, at least it was better than everyone ending up there afterwards leaving her to pick through a minefield of passed out bodies and puke in the morning.

A chorus of rowdy cries of what she presumed was her name greeted her as she stepped round the corner into their living room-cum-kitchen-cum-speakeasy.

"Heeeeeey! It's sexy Lexiiiiiiii…"

The voice trailed off as Becky elbowed its owner off the arm of the couch and onto the floor, to the rousing cheers of the rest of the company. She waved at her newly arrived roommate.

"Alright Lex? How was work?"

"Long, unexciting, a relief when it finished…"

"Fancy coming out for a drink with me and this band of reprobates then? We have room for a little'un, don't we lads?"

The group responded with a cheery affirmative rumble.

"I don't know...it _has_ been a long day…"

"Ah...go on! You'll have fun! Sure, it won't take you long to get ready. We're still waiting on a few of the boys, you've got time."

Unable to resist the puppy dog eyes and fluttering eyelashes that Becky cast her way, Alexa gave in. Skirting past the back of the sofa she decided to embrace the maxim 'if you can't beat them, join them' and leaning over, deftly snatched Becky's full wine glass from her hand, before slipping into her room to change.

When she emerged, a little over fifteen minutes later, it was to an even more packed room, the last two of Becky's co-workers having arrived at last, and straight into the middle of a game of Have I Never.

"Oh my god. What age are you?"

Alexa's tone was utterly dismissive as she wriggled into the tiny space on the couch between the two of Becky's friends who looked like a big and little version of each other and whose names she could never get right, though it was with enthusiasm that she signalled for the big bald one to set her up with a shot.

"Never have I ever received a noise complaint immediately after sex."

Little bald smirked up as his big bald version downed a shot of vodka and glared back at his friend with muttered ' _Karl, you fucker_ '. There were titters of laughter from everyone in the room except for Becky who was throwing back her own shot. Slamming her glass back on the coffee table, she smiled sweetly.

"What? It's only polite to show your appreciation of a job well done...and dear god in heaven, did he do his job well."

Alexa was next up.

"Never have I ever eaten food from someone's naked body."

"Like on purpose?"

All eyes turned to little bald.

"Yes, on purpose...how do you eat food from someone's naked body by accident?"

"It happens, but in this case, I'm safe."

Everyone was, in fact, so it was shot time for Alexa. She shuddered at the neat alcohol, feeling it's warming effects almost immediately, Becky's wink as she set her glass on the table sending a second glow coursing through her.

The game continued on, with surprisingly everyone except the asker taking a shot at 'never ever have I fooled around with person of the same gender' though he was amongst the drinkers at 'never have I ever taken a finger up the ass'.

As the 'never have I evers' made their way back round towards Karl for yet another loop, he began to notice a pattern in Alexa and Becky's shot taking. They had both downed a shot for 'never have I ever had to ask someone whether or not we'd had sex because I wasn't so sure' and 'never have I ever woken up naked in bed with a friend', but they could just be coincidences, after all, both he and Luke had to take a shot for 'never ever have I had sex outdoors and got caught', but that didn't mean it had been with each other.

Still, there was a little look that passed between the two women when certain questions were asked. With curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to test out his theory with his next turn. After all, if it didn't go down well, he could simply play it off as being down to the booze.

"Never have I ever secretly dated my roommate."

Karl could see Becky's expression on the opposite side of the coffee table, and feel Alexa start to move beside him, reaching for her glass at Becky's subtle nod.

From the cheer that went up when the two downed their shots, Karl realised he might not have been the only one who suspected the pair's responses were more than a mere coincidence. Thankfully, neither seemed irritated by his question, though Becky did point out that technically, it wasn't a secret, no one had ever asked.

With nothing left to reveal that could have topped that, the entire company took one last shot each, gathered their coats and headed off to bring their festive mayhem to the first bar that took their fancy.

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	12. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**_Still playing catch up (again!) so here's Dec 12th & All I Want For Christmas Is You - Heath Slater/Adam Rose for sakurahijiri on tumblr. Coffee shop AU, pre-slash._**

* * *

It was the coat that caught his attention, the first time. To be fair, in some respects it was rather practical. This cold winter weather certainly made a long, warm, hooded coat a necessity.

Heath just wasn't entirely sure how necessary it was that it be a long, warm, bright red fur, hooded coat.

Still the man sporting it certainly carried it off well. Heath watched as he emptied a disturbing amount of sugar into the his coffee at end of the counter then made his way out of the shop. He must either have a long day ahead of himself or a long night behind him.

He didn't get to speak to the man until three mornings later when an unexpected icy patch on the sidewalk the day before led to an injured ankle and some time off for Bo, meaning Heath had to take his spot at the register. The man ordered his coffee, paid and returned Heath's 'nice coat' with a strangely accented 'thanks'.

Ice broken, just like poor Bo's ankle, they added a few words to their conversational repertoire each morning, eventually culminating an entire sentence and half a laugh when Heath returned to work after his scheduled day off.

"You weren't here yesterday."

"I got time off for good behaviour."

"Hmmph."

After that momentous milestone, if the shop was quiet, the man would linger at the register for a little while after he had dosed his cup with sugar, exchanging chit chat with Heath about anything and everything until more customers arrived to be served.

During these morning chats Heath learned that the man's name was Adam, that the accent he now found more charming than strange hailed from South Africa, and that he was in the area for the holidays running the entertainment at the hotel just on the outskirts of town. He also learned some quite truthfully scandalous details about just what the hotel's guests had a tendency to get up to once the party spirit moved them.

The gossip wasn't nearly as fascinating as Adam. Heath often found himself thinking back over their conversations during the rest of his shifts, recollecting how his blue eyes twinkled with laughter when he recounted an especially funny tale of the previous night's adventures, or how after one particularly tough night when a fist fight had broken out amongst the partygoers, and the police had had to be called, that he came in with his usually neatly tied hair loose and almost wild, lying across his shoulders in contrast to his red furry hood. He found himself too playing over Adam's departures from the shop in his mind's eye, wondering what exactly the tall form underneath the coat really looked like, wondering how his pouting lips would feel against Heath's own.

That was something Heath really hoped he would have a chance to discover in time, so when Adam failed to show up for his regular coffee and chat one morning his disappointment and dismay were devastating to his festive good cheer. Moping through the rest of his shift he came to the realisation of what he must do, provided of course that Adam came back.

Thankfully he did return the next morning with an apology for his non appearance. Glad to see him, Heath listened with a sympathetic ear to Adam's recounting of the tale of idiots setting off the fire alarms and a long night standing outside in the cold until the fire department gave the all clear to return to the building.

When his drink was ready, Adam was surprised to see that it was in a mug rather than a to-go cup, with a little candy cane cookie hooked over the rim, not only that, but another mug sat beside it on the counter. His confusion only grew when Heath took off his apron, and calling back to his his co-worker to come take the register, stepped out from behind the counter and lifted both mugs.

Giving Adam his best charming smile, Heath bobbed his head in the direction of the quiet booth in the far corner and set off towards it, his hopes that curiosity alone would be enough to get the other man to follow him rewarded when he slid into the seat opposite.

"Don't you need to be working?" Adam asked.

"Nah, it's my day off."

"So why were you taking my order at six am if you don't have to be here?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You did?"

"And I'm glad you are...but you know...getting up at this hour on my day off is no fun, so maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"You should take my number, in case of emergencies...or other things." Heath smiled at Adam over the rim of his mug, smile growing wider as the other man responded.

"Only if you take mine too…'

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	13. I Saw Three Ships Come Sailing In

_**Dec 13th: I Saw Three Ships Come Sailing In & Redbeard verse Shearrett for lamentomori. Intercrural sex, pirates.**_

* * *

Sheamus wasn't exactly what you might call a god fearing man, at least not in the strictly Christian sense. He may call upon the name of the Almighty at moments of heightened emotions, but his only true religious dedication was to the sea, loving mother goddess and stern father god both. He would never deny others the comfort of their beliefs though, and this, at least in part, was why today the crew of the Warrior was keeping Christmas.

Save for those men tasked with keeping her under sail, all were free to observe the day however they saw fit. Most had partook of the feast Finlay had laid out for them, and many of those who had no duties or who had already stood their watch were sprawled across the deck, playing at dice, sharing bawdy tales, indulging in the extra rum ration. A few, the Captain included, had their eyes turned towards the horizon, gazes seeking out their far off homes and loved ones. His thoughts were with Becky, back in Kingshaven, still a full day's voyage away.

A silent presence at his side, a rough work worn hand covering his own where it rested on the rail, alerted Sheamus to the arrival of his companion.

"I may spend a hundred full years in these islands, yet it will ever still astonish me that the sun will burn hot on Christmas Day."

Wade bumped Sheamus lightly with his hip.

"You seem lost in your thoughts, Captain. Is all well?"

"Hmm? What? Oh yes, yes, I was thinking of my lass. Wondering how she was keeping the day…"

"I'm sure she is enjoying her own feast and missing her father and brother, but please...I beg you not to pine overmuch, you'll be reunited tomorrow. Besides, it pains me to see melancholy mar such a handsome face."

"Flatterer!" Sheamus chuckled at Wade's words.

"Not that it has done me much favour! Fool that I am, I believed that sharing the Captain's bed may earn me favourable treatment, but no...I must take my share of duties on Christmas Day just like the ordinary crew...pfft…"

"Indeed you must, my sweet. Your presence suggests to me that Mister Rusev no longer has need of you...would I be right?"

"You most certainly are...and I am once again awaiting my Captain's orders."

Stroking his thick red beard, Sheamus gave Wade a scrutinising, searching look.

"If that is so, then your Captain would order you to go at once to his chamber, remove all your clothing and lay yourself upon the bed."

Winking, the Captain patted Wade on the arm to spur him into action, eyes following him as he traversed the deck and disappeared through the cabin door. Once Wade was out of sight, Sheamus moved about the deck until he found Alexander and issued a warning that he was not to be disturbed. That task accomplished he sped to his cabin, the air vanishing from his lungs when he pushed open the door to be greeted by Wade, naked as the day he was born, stretched out across the bed. Sheamus's prick instantly stood to attention at the wonderful sight.

Securing the door behind him, Sheamus crossed to the bed, shedding his own garments on the way, dropping them to the floor as he approached Wade. He paused only to fish his little pot of Love's Ease from it's hidden cubby, noting with dismay as he unstoppered the vessel that it would soon be empty. He must remember to visit Nattie for more when they reached the shore.

"Move to your side, my sweet."

Sheamus guided Wade into the position he required, slipping in behind. Wade acquiesced to each of his Captain's hotly whispered orders, clenching his thighs, twining his ankles together, twisting round to receive Sheamus's kiss.

One arm wrapped around Wade, Sheamus scooped up the Love's Ease liberally coated his stiff cock with the slippery mixture. Whispering in Wade's ear for him to press his upper legs tightly together, Sheamus rolled forward, sliding his stiff cock into the tiny space that created.

Driven by hunger for the man in his arms, Sheamus thrust readily into the warm, now slicked space. With one deft hand he reached around for Wade's dick, the remains of the Love's Ease upon his fingers easing his quick, wickedly teasing strokes, matching the pattern of his hips. Pounding away, he punctuated the actions of his hips with fierce kisses, drawing all manner of filthy groans from Wade.

Surrendering to the ministrations of the Captain's nimble fingers, Wade's climax arrived first, his release spilling over his belly. Sheamus swept his hand through the mess of hot liquid, using it to further ease his thrusts. His own release joined the mess on Wade's belly soon after.

Slipping out of bed, Wade crossed to the washbasin and cleaned himself down, throwing the cloudy water out of the porthole before refilling from the jug that stood beside it and carrying it to the bed to wash the Captain.

Sheamus held his arms wide for Wade as he returned to the bed after replacing the basin, holding him tightly when he slipped into his embrace, sending a silent thanks to the sea, and to the gods of the day, for sending Wade his way.

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	14. Away In A Manger

**_Dec 14th: Away In A Manger & Jeribrose Alpha/Omega for jellybelly30. Mpreg, omegaverse, fluff. Sometimes a gift for a friend can be a gift for yourself too - Jeribrose AND a/o is just my cup of tea!_**

* * *

The loud ringing of the doorbell snapped Chris out of his nap with a start. Eyes flicking to the clock on the mantel, he noted with surprise that it was already quite late, a quick sniff of the air telling him that he was still alone in the house.

He hurried towards the door, egged on by another chime, yanking it open just as the bell began to sound for a third time. A blast of cold air hit him in the face, carrying with it the scent of his beloved bondmate. His beloved, _shouty_ , shivering, bondmate.

"Why haven't you been picking up your phone? I have been trying to call you for the past thirty minutes!" Dean stomped into the hall and started to peel away his outside layers, angrily unwinding his long scarf and petulantly flinging his gloves in Chris's direction.

"I'm sorry baby, I fell asleep, but I swear I didn't hear the phone ring once."

Chris peered outside as he closed the door, seeing nothing but empty driveway where he expected to see a car.

"Did you park in the garage?"

"No! I am still parked outside the supermarket. I had to walk home because I locked my keys in my car like a idiot and my Alpha wouldn't answer his phone!"

Sensing that Dean's fury was about to turn into teary frustration, Chris gathered his Omega into a gentle embrace, apologising profusely for his momentary neglect. His temper starting to mellow in the presence of his Alpha and his warm safe scent, Dean pulled away from the hug when he was ready, standing back to allow Chris to help him remove his heavy padded coat.

Pulling the zipper down the Alpha couldn't prevent a starry eyed smile from spreading over his face as his Omega's high round belly came into view. He ducked down and pressed a kiss to the bump before straightening up to slide the coat from Dean's shoulders and press an equally tender kiss to his mate's lips.

"I really am so sorry, my love. Let's get you and the little one here warmed up again in front of the fire."

Knowing it would serve no purpose now, Chris did his best to brush away the fear that washed over him with the knowledge that his heavily pregnant Omega had been forced to walk all the way home from the supermarket alone in the dark. It wasn't the longest of walks, but the roads were icy and dangerous enough to walk on even for someone who's centre of gravity wasn't off balance thanks to a pup on board.

Chris distracted himself by making sure that Dean was cosy and comfortable on the couch, kneeling to remove the Omega's boots, gathering all the pillows and blankets he could find for him to build a nest, and fixing him a large mug of his favourite tea. He slid into the nest behind his Omega, wrapping his arms around to massage the bump while Dean leaned back against his Alpha's chest and sipped at the warming brew, the pair happy to lounge in contented silence watching the dancing flames of the fire and the flickering lights of the Christmas tree, until Chris suddenly remembered the reason for Dean needing to be thawed.

"I'll run next door and ask John to give me a ride so I can get your car back with the spare key before all the groceries spoil. Then you won't have to go out in the cold again, baby."

"Can you stay with me a little longer before you do, Alpha? The bump likes it when you're about."

"You know we're going to have to think of a name soon, bump will be with us in a few weeks and we can't keep calling them Bump when they get here…"

Dean shuffled round to face Chris with an excited grin.

"Funny you should mention that, I've had a few ideas, I was thinking since they'll be a Christmas pup…"

"I'm listening."

"Maybe Klaus for a boy or Ivy for a girl?"

"Klaus Irvine? Ivy Irvine? You know, I think you just might be onto something there…"

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	15. White Christmas

_**Dec 15th - White Christmas & Punkbana smut for Lamentomori. **_

* * *

Home.

This was what Christmas meant, at least to him.

Not the saccharine sweet, sainted ideal picture perfect home of the picture perfect suburban family. Mom and dad in their matching knitwear, exchanging smiles that don't quite reach their eyes over the heads of little Jimmy and little Sally, playing on the rug in front of an exquisitely decorated by numbers tree, each bauble perfectly complementing each other, the decor and the knitwear.

Not that.

For him, home was all at once a far less and at the same time infinitely more tangible thing.

Home was being in the arms of the man he loved, the man who foolishly loved him back.

When the nights grew cold and dark, and the stores began to prepare for the feast of conspicuous consumption, home, his home, his Colt, was what Punk craved.

He didn't really care about getting back to a house covered in lights, or filled with decorations as long as it was filled with Colt. Though they did have plenty of the physical trappings of Christmas, and Hanukkah too, some very classy, tasteful things gifted to them by friends and family and some truly ugly travesties they had found and presented to each other with pride. Punk was never entirely sure which category the twinkling blue Star of David lights wrapped around the now darkened tv screen fell into. He idly flicked at one while waiting for the disc they had just watched to be ejected.

"I can't believe there are still people who say Die Hard isn't a holiday movie." Colt crept up behind him, draping himself over the other man's back as he leaned over him to unplug the lights. Punk generously gave Colt a moment to pull it from the outlet, then shrugged him off, standing upright and turning to face him.

"Colt, there are people who say White Christmas is about the second coming. People are idiots."

Colt nodded sagely, taking Punk's hand and taking stock of the room. "Come on then, idiot. Everything is switched off in here, let's go to bed."

There was a comfortable balletic nature to their nighttime routine, moving around the bedroom and bathroom in a dance with choreography they had memorised long ago. Stripped down to his boxers, Punk was first to jump into bed, shivering a little at the cool cotton of the sheets against his skin while he waited for Colt to turn out the lights and join him.

That feeling of home settled over him as Colt's warm solid chest pressed against his back, arms encircling Punk, lips scattering kisses over his neck and jaw. "You are freezing, babe."

Wriggling contentedly in Colt's embrace, Punk twisted his head around to steal a kiss. "If you really loved me, you would warm me up…"

"Love you? I'm not even sure if I like you…" Colt's laughter was interrupted by a yelp as Punk nudged him in the ribs. "Kidding, babe! Kidding! Put those elbows away...let me love you!"

Colt rolled away for a second, ignoring Punk's protest to grab the lube from the nightstand and set it on top of his pillow where it would be easy to reach when he needed it, slipping his arms around his man again as soon as he was able, a hand sliding under the waistband of Punk's underwear, fingers threading through the coarse thatch of hair there, seeking out his cock. Teasing Punk to full hardness with very well practised strokes, Colt earned himself another whine and another elbow to the ribs when he pulled his hand away. With more haste than dignity he freed them both of their underwear, and reaching for the lube, squeezed out a hefty dollop.

"Hey! Would it kill you to warm that?" Punk exclaimed as Colt's wetted fingers delved into the valley between his cheeks, slathering his entrance in the chilly gel, their robustly healthy appetites for each other meaning no other prep was needed. He pushed back against Colt's touch, trying to draw him inside only to be frustrated when Colt snatched his hand away.

Applying a substantial amount of lube to his stiff shaft, Colt chuckled at his greedy lover once more. "Patience, Punk. Patience. All good things come to those wait." Proving his point, he hooked an arm under Punk's leg, exposing his hole and with ease born of immeasurable practice, pressed his cockhead to the furled rosebud, letting loose a slow, satisfied sigh as Punk opened up for him.

Shifting his position a fraction, Colt's incursion continued, Punk's breathy gasp letting him know that he had found his target. Withdrawing from Punk's hole as slowly as he had sank into it, Colt fell into a lazy rhythm, every thrust causing his cockhead to graze Punk's sweet spot, the excess of lube he had applied squelching obscenely with his movements. Catching some on his hand, Colt used it to ease his strokes as he expertly worked Punk's dick, the fluid movement of his hand mirroring the flowing movement of his hips as he pistoned into Punk's ass.

In the end, it was Punk who came first, his continual chatter ceasing as his entire body succumbed to the pleasure, spilling his cum over Colt's hand and the sheets. Punk's orgasm helped summon Colt's climax, the sensation creeping up on him as he rutted into Punk, his release unloading in the heat of his lover's ass.

With utmost care, he lowered Punk's leg again, carefully cleaning away the excess of lube and cum that was starting to trickle from his hole with one of their discarded pairs of underwear. Job done, Colt rolled his lover onto his back and cleaned up his belly in the same way.

Punk reveled in the attention, curling into Colt's chest as soon as he had discarded the cum-soiled underwear. Colt wrapped his arms around him and ducked his head to leave a kiss.

"Feeling warmer now?

"Oh yes. This is absolutely perfect."

Cuddled up against Colt, Punk was home.

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests._**

 ** _Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations._**


	16. I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

_**Dec 16th - I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm & Ambálor for Anonymous. Developing relationship, follows on from Skater's Waltz.**_

* * *

"General manager please come to skate hire. General manager to skate hire."

Sami's voice rang out over the tannoy disrupting Finn's very important work related research, which wasn't at all simply him ploughing through the depths of the internet looking for video of Dean before he gave up competitive skating. He scooted his chair over towards the window that overlooked the rink hall, trying to see if he could give himself some advance warning of whatever the issue was that Sami needed him to attend to was.

It didn't help much. The rink still seemed pretty quiet, the vicious weather keeping most of their casual visitors away and their only party booking of the day not due until later that night. Huffing out a breath he shoved himself up onto his feet and started to make his way downstairs, reaching the hire counter just as Sami was leaning towards the tannoy, about to page him again.

"Gentleman here wants to speak to the manager." Sami seemed to be having difficulties suppressing a smirk. Finn really hoped it wasn't the man who had complained last week about the ice being too cold back again. He raised an eyebrow at Sami in a silent request for a clue, but got nothing other than a chuckle and a nod towards the spectator seating area in response.

It wasn't the cold ice complainer waiting at the seats. Dean greeted him with a little wave, leaving his spot on the bench and coming towards Finn with a warm open smile.

"Hey there."

"Did you just have me paged? You're an employee, no where's off limits for you…you could have just come up to the office if you wanted to speak to me…"

"Ah yes…but I didn't want to speak with you as an employee," Dean gave some sort of signal to Sami over the top of Finn's head, before turning that smile on him once again, leaning in close, his breath whispering over Finn's cheek as he spoke.

"A little bird told me it was quiet down here this afternoon, and there's something I've been just dying to do with you since the other night…"

Finn's cheeks coloured as his mind ran through the possibilities of what Dean could mean.

"Whatever it is you're thinking of that's made you go such a pretty shade of blush, hold on to that…you can show me later, but I've got something a little more wholesome in mind…come on."

Taking Finn by the hand, Dean led him back to Sami who had a pair of skates waiting on the counter. Grabbing them in the hand not currently full of mildly confused general manager, Dean made his way to the locker area, kneeling to lace them onto Finn's feet before fetching his own and donning them.

"You want to skate? I'm…I'm not…it's been years since I've actually set foot on an ice rink…" Finn was a little flustered at the idea of trying to keep up with Dean. Even if he hadn't witnessed his beautiful, accomplished, graceful movements when he thought he was alone in the rink, he would still feel inadequate after watching him giving his lessons to his tiny tots. He already felt leaden footed walking across the rubber matting to the edge of the ice beside Dean who somehow moved as easily as if in his bare feet.

Dean stepped onto the surface of the ice and turned back to Finn, holding out his hand. "I'm not going to say I won't let you fall, but if you do fall, I will help you get back up...promise."

Placing his hand in Dean's, placing his trust in him too, Finn met his gaze and stepped forward.

* * *

 ** _If you've got a fave festive tune & ship you'd like to see a little jolly holiday read for, drop me a line at my tumblr. Don't forget to let me know if there are any squicks to be avoided or if you have any special requests. - ONLY A FEW SLOTS LEFT. _**

_**Very little is off limits except for non-con & character death. If there's something I don't think I can do, I'll let you know asap. Open for all manner of ships in any combination of gender & orientations. Please make sure you give a song AND a ship or I will not be able to consider your request.**_


	17. I'm Gettin' Nuttin' For Christmas

_**DEC 17th - I'm Gettin' Nuttin' For Christmas & Ambreigns for greeneyedtrickster on tumblr. Festive rimming, innovative use of mistletoe, top Dean.**_

* * *

Roman felt that his relationship with Dean was a very truthful one. They were never anything but open and honest with each other. Many truths applied to them too.

Opposites attract. That was one truth. Dean was citrus sharp to his honey mellow, fair where he was dark, perpetually in motion next to his stillness.

Even the way they approached the task of decorating for the holidays was at opposite ends of the scale. Roman considered the placement of each ornament carefully, holding it up to the tree, evaluating the impact on the overall display before hooking it onto a branch. Dean's technique was far less premeditated, his more casual approach being to place his baubles in the free spaces around Roman's carefully arranged ones. It worked though. Their home was as festively decked out for the holidays as any magazine spread.

You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. That was another truth that folk would do well to hold on to when they looked at Dean and Roman.

As well muscled, and as tall as Dean was, Roman just seemed bigger, and for most people, bigger meant top. Perhaps it was Dean's absurdly tiny waist, perhaps it was Roman's magnificent leonine mane of hair, or perhaps it was simply his more solid aura and the gift he had of being able to calm Dean's bustling with a look or a word or a single touch. Whatever it was that gave people this idea, they couldn't be further from the truth.

Heaven for Roman was being at the mercy of Dean's tongue, his fingers, his beautiful dick as he took him apart and he was in heaven right now kneeling on the couch by the fireplace, head pressed into the backrest, squirming as Dean ate him out.

He shouldn't really have been surprised to feel Dean pressing up against him as he fished in the box of decorations for the sprig of artificial mistletoe, and he certainly shouldn't have been surprised at Dean snatching the sprig his grasp, holding it aloft demanding kisses. Nor should he really have been surprised when Dean traced the sprig about Roman's body, hovering over each place he declared to be his favourite, which was most of it, and anointing each favourite place with a combination of kisses and raspberries blown against skin.

That loving attention is what brought Roman to his knees on the sofa, fake mistletoe long since forgotten as Dean's touch followed his kisses, gently taking down his jeans and boxers, squeezing and massaging his ass, voice low and lusty as he provided running commentary for his actions.

"Christ, Ro, your ass is perfect. So thick…so juicy…"

"You make it sound like I'm a lump of steak, Deano."

"You're prime rib, baby, and I'm gonna eat you up…"

His Dean was nothing if not a man of his word.

He lapped at Roman's most intimate spot with broad strokes, alternating licks with gentle sucking kisses to the round swell of flesh on either side of the valley of his cleft. As Roman's impatient keening grew, Dean probed at his drawn puckered hole with a narrowed tongue, plunging the wet muscle into his inner heat.

Able to read Roman's body like a book, Dean picked up on his need for more, two fingers slipping with ease into his wet, open, entrance as his tongue now swept around the Roman's rim. With just the right touch, Dean sought out Roman's sweet spot, determined to set his lover's senses alight.

Roman bucked under Dean's expert touch, roaring his name as he came, his cock still untouched, decorating the back of the couch with snowy white ribbons of cum.

Fuzzy headed with bliss, Roman collapsed against the mess that Dean had coaxed out of him, another truth clear in his mind even as he felt the cool plastic touch of the fake mistletoe as Dean balanced it on the little shelf made by the dip of his back and the curve of his cheeks, and heard his mutterings about how festive it looked. Two truths really, rolled into one.

Every day was an adventure and a blessing with the man he loved.

* * *

 _ **All request slots now taken!**_


	18. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

_**Dec 18th - God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen & Stone Cold/CM Punk for lamentomori. Flirting, pickup lines, Santa kink?**_

* * *

Phil scanned the busy dancefloor from his vantage point at the bar. No sign anywhere of the friends who had dragged him out. Ordinarily that would piss him off, but tonight, after being hit on by a succession of ever drunker twinky little boys and one woman wearing a mistletoe headband, a wedding ring and the unmistakable giddy expression of someone for whom going to a gay bar with her co-workers after the office party was the the most daring thing she'd ever done, he'd had enough. He was glad for the chance to slip away without having to justify leaving early or being dragged into the crowd and presented to some 'amazing guy who is just your type', who would inevitably so not be his type, or else take it as a personal challenge that he asked for a soda when they offered to buy him a drink.

No, he was definitely calling it a night. He was going to go home and leave these people who were under the impression that the holiday spirit was tequila to their Santa hats and terrible 'party' music. Depending on how long it took to catch a cab, he might even have time for a little festive no pants party for one before bed.

A tanned arm suddenly appeared in front of him, hand connecting with the bar top, blocking his line of sight to the dance floor. He followed the bare skin upwards, seeking the limb's owner.

"Hey there, sweet thing. Shouldn't an angel like you be sitting on top of a tree, not sitting at a bar all on your lonesome?"

The owner of the arm, and the wicked drawl that had a shiver running down Phil's back slid onto the empty stool next to him, his appearance causing something in Phil's brain to short circuit.

Santa was hitting on him.

Sexy leather daddy Santa.

Phil's brain came back online in time for him to fully appreciate the sight in front of him. Santa's red leather pants clung to his thighs in a way that made Phil envious of a piece of clothing for the first time in his life. His upper body was bare save for a black leather harness that showed off his muscles and had Phil's fingers itching to hook under it while he rode Santa to a screaming orgasm. Santa's beard seemed to be his own close trimmed goatee, just the perfect length to leave the best kind of stubble burn in all the right places and when he pulled off his hat to reveal a smooth bald head, Phil started to wonder if maybe Santa wasn't real after all, because every last item on his wish list had just been checked off.

He realised a little too late that Santa had asked him a question and was now watching him, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, Phil...hi." He gave Santa a little wave and tried very hard not to look like some dumbstruck imbecile.

"Nice to meet you, Phil. Name's Steve," Santa...Steve leaned a little closer, his hand almost touching Phil's arm, his smile almost predatory. "Didn't ask your name though. Asked if I could buy you a drink."

Hoping that Steve would find his blush charming, and hoping that his request for an alcohol free beverage wouldn't be met with the usual response, Phil asked for a ginger ale. Without so much as a raised eyebrow, Steve turned to order, summoning the bartender apparently through sheer force of will alone.

Too busy ogling Steve's rippling biceps, Phil missed what he said to the bartender so was both surprised and disappointed when a squat glass with a amber coloured cocktail was placed in front of him.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't drink."

He moved to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I know...and I'm not going to presume why you don't, but I do know how unexciting nothing but soda can be, and you look like you like a bit of excitement, Angel. This is something that Brian here makes for me special. All the taste of a Tom Collins with none of the booze and none of the awkward assholes asking why you're not drinking. Take a sip…you don't like it, no harm, no foul."

Phil had no grounds for comparison, but the mocktail tasted pretty ok and his nod of approval seemed to please Steve. He raised his glass to the older man.

"Thanks Santa."

"Don't mention it, Angel…"

Steve's voice trailed off, as did his gaze as he spotted an emptying booth. Grabbing his drink and hat, he gestured to Phil to follow him, chasing away with a glare a trio of younger men who tried to slip in before him.

By the time Phil wove his way through the bar, Steve had donned his hat once more and was seated in a very familiar pose, knees spread wide. He patted one red leather clad thigh.

"Why don't you come sit on old Santa Steve's lap...if you've been a good boy he might have a special candy cane for you…"

Phil didn't need to be asked twice. He sat on Steve's knee, unable to suppress a flutter of excitement as Steve's arm snaked around his waist.

"I've been a very good boy Santa, but I could be persuaded to be naughty."

"Drink up then, Angel, my sleigh's right outside…"


	19. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

_**Dec 19th: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town & CWR verse Ambreigns for carolinasunshine9192 on tumblr. A fluffy glimpse at baby Tommy's first Christmas Eve.**_

* * *

"Roman, don't you think you're going overboard? He's only a baby, he'll not remember any of this."

Dean was bundled up in a cosy blanket nest on the couch, Tommy snuffling contentedly in his arms as he nursed, watching with amusement as his alpha stomped boot prints of flour and glitter across the floor from the fireplace to the pile of gifts at the foot of the tree. Their first Christmas together, last year in Roman's apartment hadn't been at all as extravagantly over the top as this. They had had a sweet little tree in the living room, a fresh garland from Roman's mom on the front door and some twinkling lights in the window casting a glow as they curled up together with mugs of cocoa and whispered to each other their dreams of Christmases to come with the little one Dean was carrying and and future brothers and sisters they might give him.

None of those whispers had given him any real inkling of the fanaticism with which his usually mellow, chilled Alpha would attack the festive season. It was as if the new house and new baby had flipped some sort of switch inside him.

The outside of their house was dripping with lights, some tasteful, some not so much, which Roman had press ganged Finn into helping him hang while Dean and Seth were at Cradle Will Rock decorating the store. The only warning Dean had of what his Alpha was doing was a photo he received of a grinning Roman and Tommy wrapped up in lights standing on the porch.

Inside was a Christmas wonderland, stockings hung on the mantel, last year's photo of Roman and Dean in their ugly holiday finest joined by a new one, taken by Paige, of all three of them, Tommy's onesie matching his Daddy and Papa's Father Christmas and Santa Claus sweaters.

"He might not remember it, babe, but we will, and we'll have some great pictures to show him when he's older."

"I suppose…but did you have to do it all tonight? I know it's Christmas Eve, but it's not exactly like he's going to be sneaking down here before we've wakened in the morning to see what he's been left."

"Bah humbug, Deano!" Roman's tone held no malice, as he stomped the last footprint before heading into the kitchen to fetch a plate with a carrot for the reindeer and two cookies, one for Santa and one for him to take back up to the sleigh for his alpha, Father Christmas.

"Is Tommy asleep?"

Dean glanced down at Tommy who had finished feeding and was now lying in his arms with the happy drowsy look of a well fed, well loved baby.

"Not quite, but he has just pooped."

"Give him here, and be ready with your phone." Roman lifted Tommy from Dean, and taking care not to disturb him too much, carried him over to the hearth, setting the plate down and holding Tommy so it seemed like he was the one who had set it down. Dean snapped a few shots, unable to help himself from smiling at the scene. Photographer duties completed, Dean crossed over, lifting Tommy from his Daddy's arms and started to make his way towards the stairs.

"I'm going to give stinky butt here his bath and then put him in his crib…and after that…maybe since I've been a good boy all year, Santa Claus and Father Christmas won't be the only ones coming tonight." Dean paused in his tracks, turning back to give Roman a playful wink.

"Uh, babe?"

"What, Alpha?"

Roman pointed to the topmost part of the doorway. Dean looked upwards, rolling his eyes fondly when he spied the mistletoe.

"Fine, come on then." Staying frozen like a statue, he waited for his Alpha to come release him with a kiss. This was a new rule about mistletoe he'd never heard before he mated into the Reigns family, but one which he didn't mind at all.

His Omega freed by his kiss, Roman moved towards the stairs, Dean's hand in his own, surprised when he felt a tug holding him back. He looked back to Dean who was still standing in the doorway.

"But you've been kissed...you're released...let's go...bathtime for baby, bedtime for Papa and Daddy…"

" _I've_ been released, but aren't you forgetting someone?" Dean nodded towards Tommy. Roman rushed back and placed a big kiss on his little one's head, before scooping Dean up in his arms and carrying both Omega and child up the stairs to enjoy the rest of their Christmas Eve.


	20. Mary Did You Know?

_**Dec 20th: Mary Did You Know? & Ambrolleigns for Kataiyida. Developing relationship - kinda.**_

* * *

It had started as a celebration. Three young men marking a massive milestone in their career. In the space of a few short weeks they had gone from developmental talent to bona fide main roster superstars with a hot debut and a first pay per view victory under their belts.

It wasn't the top of the mountain yet, but they were on the path. They all felt it. They were creating a legacy. Dean and Seth had done it before. In different lives, but they'd done it, and though Roman's route to the foothills of glory had been a more circuitous one, the blood of legends flowed through his veins. He knew that what they had was something extraordinary.

So they celebrated.

It wasn't a particularly Christmassy celebration that first time. Beers and wings in some Philly dive bar Dean knew once they had checked into their hotel. They toasted their success. They toasted their futures. They toasted Miriam the waitress with the cheery Santa hat who kept peering at Dean like she was trying to figure out where she knew him from.

Toasts made, wings stripped to the bone, they floated back to their hotel room on a cloud of high spirits and camaraderie, tumbling through the door, tumbling onto the lone bed in a tangle of high fives and manly hugs. They fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other, looking for all the world like the three headed creature that would become synonymous with them.

By the time the next holiday season rolled around, they had more to celebrate.

In-ring, their stars had continued to rise. The foundation of their legacy grew with every victory, every attention grabbing promo, every cheer and every boo that echoed round the arena when their entrance theme crackled into life.

Outside the ring, long hours together on the road, and nights spent crammed into just one hotel room to save money had nurtured their camaraderie, helping it grow into something more. What was once a tangle of high fives and manly hugs became a tangle of gentle caresses and passionate kisses.

No night in a dive bar this time, they celebrated with turkey sandwiches and orgasms in their hotel room.

The third time, the efforts required from both Seth and Dean to get to Roman cemented their pre-Christmas get together as a tradition.

They brought gifts for each other that time. Small thoughtful things that would remind them of each other when circumstances and storyline forced them to keep apart. Tokens of affection, of love that could be thumbed over in a pocket, or glanced at on a nightstand when spirits were low.

And so it continued, through title wins and title losses, through new team mates, though who could ever mean as much to any of the three as the two other men who shared history and a bed and a place in each other's hearts. Storyline reunions made it simpler, no complicated travel plans needed to hide from the fans.

Mothers welcomed all three on Christmas Day, at first only their own son, then their two partners as time passed and each woman realised the depth of love in their relationship.

Families could claim them then, but that night some time in the week before, that night which had started as a celebration was Dean, Seth and Roman's alone.


End file.
